


Book and Blue Eyes

by HelloPumpkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bookshop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being super lame and the stranger with the bluest eyes he's ever seen is totally not the reason why. In fact, he just came to buy a book in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book and Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> it's based on the prompt "grabbing the same book in a bookshop au" found on tumblr.

“I saw it first” Lame.

Really Winchester, that was all you could come up with? “I saw it first.” How old was he, ten? Plus, it's not like it was the Holy Grail or some other fancy stuff. What he was currently aiming at was a plain book he had to buy for this literature class he'd taken at KU. He wasn't really into English literature for that matters. Also, his teacher was one of those old grumpy spinsters who had resolved in hating every representative of masculinity.

All this put together hadn't given Dean much motivation, so if he had to fight in a goddamned bookshop to buy a book, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stay calm any longer.

“I apologize,” replied someone next to him. “But since my hand is underneath yours, it would seem I get to buy this book.”

Stunned by his opponent's answer, Dean turned to face the owner of this low, sex-toned voice, a sassy comment on the tip of his tongue. “Dude, what are you, a thesaurus?” But none of it passed his lips.

He was stopped dead by blue eyes and dark, messy hair. Instead of what he'd originally planned, he stammered meaningless syllables before Blue Eyes talked again.

“Aren't you in Mrs Gelles' class? I think I saw you there on Monday. Feminism and literature, is that correct?”

Dean's brain was somewhere between frozen and totally fried, so he was quite surprised when he actually managed to answer with an acceptable degree of stuttering. Because really, that man was more than gorgeous.

“Y-Yes, 'took it to have my credits. I'm in engineering studies for the rest.” Messy Hair laughed, and as he did his eyes lit, brightening the blue to a whole new level Dean didn't know existed.

“It is rather far from your range of study.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I'd have taken something else but everything was full or couldn't fit in my schedule.” He paused for a second before smiling shyly. “I'm Dean by the way.”

Smiling back, which only served the purpose of lightening his eyes once more, the man answered. “Hello Dean. I'm Castiel.”

“Man, that's some name you got there.”

Castiel laughed again, while he did Dean noticed their hands were still on the book, Castiel's under his.

“Listen, I don't know 'bout you but I wouldn't want Gelles to kill me when I tell her I haven't read the book she wanted to. So how about we share for a while?” Castiel frowned a little, so Dean hurried to add something. “It's only to wait until the bookshop gets new copies, after that I won't bother you anymore just-”

“I don't mind at all Dean, it's alright. I am majoring in Literature, so if you have difficulties I could help too.”

“You're awesome Cas.”

If Castiel found the sudden use of a nickname odd he didn't say, and gave Dean one of his eye-lightening smile instead. For the first time Dean was glad he'd taken literature.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/107424270839/destiel-college-au-dean-is-being-super-lame-and)!! xxx


End file.
